Revoltijo entre dimensiones
by NIKY.B.324
Summary: Los 3 mundos se unen por causa de un mal que nunca debio haber nacido... HEMOS VUELTO, POR AHORA...


**blackoctubre: hola gente humana como han estado nos extrañaron ( se que no pero finjan)**

**YO: TENGO HAMBRE, DAME DE COMER.**

**blackoctubre: no tengo alimento, perdón hermanita.**

**YO: BUENO NO IMPORTA, HOLA A TODOS, SE QUE NOS EXTRAÑARON, LO SÉ, LO SIENTO EN MI ALMA, Y EN SUS ALMAS.**

**blackoctubre: bueno este fic se me ocurrió en un momento extraño en mi vida amm…. se supone que me retiraría de escribir pero no se puede XD.**

**YO: NO ES CIERTO, SE TE OCURRIÓ EN UN MOMENTO SENTIMENTAL CUANDO TE ENVIE EL POEMA.**

**blackoctubre: de hecho se me ocurrió antes de conocerte solo que no sabía interpretar la idea.**

**YO: YA PASO CASI UN AÑO DE ESO Y RECIEN ME DICES?**

**blackoctubre: CLARO QUE SI! comenzamos.**

**YO: DESPUES ARREGLAMOS CUENTAS TU Y YO HERMANA.**

**blackoctubre: lose te dije que mi mente hace cosas raras COMENZAMOS!**

Capítulo 1: "Mensajero"

Todo estaba blanco, todo, absolutamente todo, solo estaba ella con su espada, abriendo tres vórtices alrededor de ella y en los tres estaba de noche solo se veia como unos seres eran mandados a uno de esos vórtices, ella soltaba una lágrima.

-Muy bien has hecho lo correcto, para mi- dijo una voz resonando en toda la nada. Aquí tienes a este chico- vuelve a aparecer su esposo.

-Si sabes que no es lo correcto lo que hiciste- dije el chico

-Lo se, pero tenia que salvarte-

-Awww que tiernos, pero eso me enferma, larguense- resonó la voz.

Dejó caer su espada en el suelo y ambos desaparecieron.

En la dimension real…

Se ve a un perro bull dog lamiendo a un chico rubio con un gorro de oso polar semiconsciente.

-Jake ven- dice un chico rubio

-Finn, por que me despiertas temprano- dice un perro bull dog amarillo que camina en dos patas.

-Pero que.. que… ¿como?- dice el chico rubio tirando la comida de perro en la cara de Jake y se esconde detrás de un cubo.

-Que clase de brujería es esta?- dijo Jake mirando al bull dog que lo olfateaba -Finn este perro que hace aquí… ESPEREN UN MOMENTO, ESTA NO ES NUESTRA CASA-

-Es mi casa- dice el chico rubio -por que hablas, ¿por que le agradas a Jake? ¿Me mataras?- pregunto el mismo chico.

-Nose por que aprendi a hablar, no lo sé creo que soy un perro , no te matare … por cierto quien eres?- pregunto Jake.

-Fyn… Saliste de algún laboratorio o algo asi?- pregunto el chico.

-No, has visto a mi hermano Finn?- pregunto Jake.

-woaf woaf- dice jake perro.

-No se quien sea, pero no-

-Tu perro encontró algo- dijo jake siguiendo a jake

-Jake ayudame- dijo Finn.

-Ese es Finn- dijo fyn

-jake quien es él?- pregunto finn

- el es fyn- dijo jake

-oh se llama casi como yo- dijo finn

-y de donde son?- dijo fyn

-Donde estamos?- pregunto Finn.

-estamos en Inglaterra- dijo Fyn.

En una habitacion totalmente obscura

-Nesesito que me ayuden- dijo la chica de la espada con su esposo al lado de ella.

-Y ahora que tenemos que reparar?- dijo una chica de cabello negro algo corto y piel palida

-Ayudenme a devolverlos a su dimension- dijo la chica.

-Hermanita donde estamos?- dijo otra voz mas tierna.

-Estamos en la dimension negra con rosaline que controla la espada de las dimensiones y su esposo drios que esta parado al lado de ella- dijo la chica de cabello negro

-Oh, y por que estamos aqui?-

-Para que me ayuden a devoler a unos chicos a su dimension tuve que ponerlos en otra- dijo rosaline

-Y por que los mandaste a otra dimension? si sabes que eso puede destruir las dimensiones- dijo la chica de cabello negro.

-Fue mi culpa- dijo drios.

-No fue culpa tuya amor, yo me deje manipular por ella- dijo Rosaline.

-Si fue mi culpa, si hubiera sido mas fuerte amor... No nos hubiera atrapados a ambos- dijo Drios.

-Entonses.. atraparon a Mika?- pregunta la chica de cabello negro.

-Por desgracia, si- dijo Rosaline.

-Esta bien a quienes debo ayudar a regresar a sus dimesiones ? Y aun mas importante como?- pregunta la chica de cabello negro.

-Esto les ayudara- les da un collar con un rubi colgando -Cuando todos esten juntos podran regresar a sus dimensiones-

-Y son ellos - drios muestra unas imagenes mostrandolos

-Esta bien, entiendo… pero ¿como recuperaran a mika?-

-Si vencen a quien se la llevo, regresara con nosotros-

-entiendo, pero ya podre usar mis poderes?- dijo la chica de cabello negro.

-Si, pero que no te descubra-

-claro, regresenme y comenzare a buscar- dijo la chica de cabello negro.

Devuelta en el mundo normal…

-que mal que no puedo salir al sol- dijo marceline

- ni que lo digas - dijo marshall

-Donde estamos?- pregunto Fionna.

-no tengo la menor idea amor- dijo marshall dandole a fionna un pequeño y tierno beso en los labios

-alejate de ella- grito una gata blanca con manchas cafes de nombre cake.

-Cake no hagas un escandalo- dijo Fionna alejandose de Marshall.

En eso entra una chica de apariencia de 17 años de edad llorando en la cueva sin darse cuenta que habia gente ahi , asustando a los que estaban y quedandose en silencio.. que fue cortado rapidamente.

-estas bien pequeña- dijo marceline

-quien esta ahi, -pregunto la chica que lloraba

- soy marceline, no te preocupes no te are daño , me puedes decir tu nombre?- dijo marceline

- me llamo marcelina-

-por que lloras?- pregunto marceline

- mi padre me comprometio y yo amo a alguien que me corresponde- dijo marcelina

-y ya le dijiste?- pregunto marceline

- si pero el dice que debo de quedarme con el que me comprometio ya que el me ayudara mucho por lo de su compania- dice marcelina.

-que mal y que dice el chico?- pregunta marceline

- el ama a alguien- dijo marcelina

**YO: BUENO ESTO ES TODO POR HOY**

**blackoctubre: yo escribi casi todo e.e**

**YO: DEJAME, ESTABA HACIENDO TAREA.**

**blackoctubre: estabien… no te creo pero estabien , no se cuando se suba el sig capitulo.**

**YO: YO TAMPOCO, PERO BUENO, HDA NO NOS PERTENECE.**

**blackoctubre: esto es todo por hoy cuidense.**

**YO: ADIOS.**


End file.
